


O Amor Em Um Obento Maldito

by AmeShiro



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Family Drama, Food Poisoning, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeShiro/pseuds/AmeShiro
Summary: Rin questiona e quer respostas! Será que ele vai entender o que Shiro lhe disser?





	O Amor Em Um Obento Maldito

Rin aos oito anos já sabia cozinhar muito bem para sua idade.

Com apoio de seu pai e de Yukio, aos poucos ele conseguiu até mesmo preparar um peru de natal (com um pouco de ajuda), mas havia algo que ele não conseguia preparar de nenhuma forma: O obento especial de Shiro.

Shiro recebia um obento rosa todo o mês de alguém que Rin não conhecia. E sempre seguia o mesmo ritual antes de come-lo: O obento chegava sempre antes das cinco da tarde, exatamente quando terminava a missa diária, sentava no confessionário e degustava do almoço em paz.

Após coletar todos os dados para formular uma abordagem ao velho, o menino de olhar azul tentou trazer seu irmão para o seu lado.

_Vamos pegar o almoço e descobrir o seu segredo!

Rin estava bem motivado ao contar seu plano para Yukio que não parecia muito interessado, também estivesse intrigado, mas ele não se atreveria a perguntar isso para o papai.

_Se ele não nos fala nada, então é algo de adulto. _ O gêmeo disse e voltou ao seus estudos.

Rin ficou irritado e roubou o caderno do irmão. Eles ficaram num pega-pega constante até o fim do dia, quando um dos empregados apartou a situação.

Dia seguinte, primeiro dia do mês, fim de tarde.

No final da ultima missa, o padre estalou o ombro (ele estava dormente) e sentou no degrau do altar.

_Ah, que dia! Estou mesmo ficando velho...

_Shiro-san.

Um dos empregados entrou na igreja, trazia um embrulho que Shiro reconheceu facilmente.

_Achei que não fosse vir. Obrigado. Como estão os meninos?

_Yukio esta estudando e Rin esta cozinhando o jantar.

O jovem se despediu. Shiro ficou admirando o lenço que embrulhava o obento. Era rosa chiclete com estampa de doces e coelhinhos de lacinho.

_Tão feminino. _ Ele não conseguiu conter o tom de chacota.

Shiro ficou sério, havia uma presença atrás dele, num impulso ele se virou e agarrou o intruso pelo pescoço.

_Guaaaaaaa!

_Rin!

Rapidamente ele soltou o pequeno e tentou faze-lo se acalmar.

_Pensou que fosse quem, pai! Eu quase morri!

_Me perdoe, eu me assustei. Nunca mais faça isso! Mas Rin, por quê esta aqui? Você não deixou nada no forno, não é?!

_Não.

Shiro suspirou aliviado, não tinha verba o bastante para um novo forno.

_Pai, por quê eu tenho que comer com os outros e você pode comer sozinho?

"Que esperto!" _ Ora, é porque hoje é dia primeiro.

Shiro rezou para que ele aceitasse essa velha desculpa, mas Rin não se deixaria levar hoje.

_Pai, por quê o senhor sempre chora quando come o seu obento?

_É que ele é tão bom que me faz chorar, Rin.

_O senhor nunca chora quando come a minha comida.

O menino pareceu triste, Shiro tentou acalma-lo dizendo que isso era porque era a comida de alguém diferente, por isso causava uma reação diferente.

_É da sua namorada? _ Rin sorriu travesso ao perguntar _ Quando a namorada cozinha para quem ama, a comida é sempre deliciosa. Yukio leu num manga! _ Ele acrescentou ao notar o olhar do pai.

Shiro riu uma boa gargalhada e então colocou Rin em seu colo.

_Então fala! _ Rin exclamou animado. _ Por quê ele é tão bom!?

_Bem, creio que antes de dizer porque é bom, eu precise te explicar sobre algo um pouco diferente antes.

_O quê?

_Aqui, de uma olhadinha.

O menino pegou e abriu a marmita rosa e ficou apavorado com seu conteúdo que parecia a versão culinária do inferno de Dante, num tom de sangue e com pedaços de carne, legumes e algo que talvez fosse arroz frito.

_Medonho, né?

_Não se deve julgar antes de provar _ Rin dizia isso antes de levar um pedacinho da comida até a boca, ele comeu.

Rin ficou vermelho e depois verde, ele pensou em cenas de guerra e corpos despedaçados pelo chão, pessoas tristes, morte e desespero.

_Rin? Rin!

Shiro pegou o menino e correu até a janela, colocou a cabeça dele para for a e mandou que botasse pra fora a comida. Ele foi de pronto obedecido.

_Por favor, não morra! Rin!

_Isso é um pecado contra a boa comida! Quem fez isso!?

_Agora eu posso explicar sobre o motivo para eu comer algo assim.

Pai e filho voltaram a sentar nos degraus do altar, mas diferente de antes, Shiro parecia um pouco constrangido agora.

_O quê?

_Nada não! Bem, como posso explicar de forma bem clara pra você... Ah, sim! Você falou sobre namorada antes, bem como você sabe, eu não tenho namorada nenhuma, infelizmente...

_Ei, para de lamentar! Continua logo.

_Tá, tá! Podemos dizer que quem vez esta comida...

_Isso não é comida, velho!

_É, de um jeito horrivel é comida. _ Shiro deu um cascudinho na cabeça de Rin _ Quem fez esse obento não costuma, e como você pode experimentar, não sabe cozinhar, mas ainda assim essa pessoa se deu ao trabalho de fazer um obento. Entende o que isso significa?

_Não.

_Não? Quando você fez o obento do Yukio pela primeira vez, o que aconteceu?

Rin lembrou da cena com clareza, pois era obvio que Yukio não tinha gostado muito do seu omelete com carne.

_Yukio disse que tinha ficado melhor e continuou comendo, mesmo que não estivesse tão bom.

_E como você se sentiu?

_Eu fique muito feliz na hora e mais ainda depois porque ele fez um obento pra mim.

_E estava bom?

_Nem um pouco! Esta muito salgado e parte do peixe estava cru!

_Mas você gostou.

_É, eu gostei muito. Porque ele fez, mesmo não sabendo cozinhar.

Foi como um estalo repentino. Rin entendeu o que Shiro queria lhe dizer.

_Quando se cozinha para quem ama, mesmo ruim, a comida é sempre boa, né?

_Isso mesmo! Cada dia você cresce mais um pouco, Rin, me deixa muito orgulho.

Rin deu um grande sorriso para o velho, ele estava realmente contente, mas não pode continuar com a conversa, ele já tinha passado da hora do jantar e comida ainda estava por fazer.

_Tenho que ir! Obrigado, velho!

Shiro ficou na igreja por mais um tempo antes de ir para casa, aonde passou a noite toda indo no banheiro por causa de uma terrível dor de barriga.

Na manhã seguinte, Rin encontrou o obento rosa sob a mesa da cozinha, estava vazio.

Um ideia repentina tomou sua mente então. Naquele mesmo dia, o diretor da escola Vera Cruz, recebeu uma entrega especial: um obento azul aonde havia um delicioso tamagoyaki com atum e salada, e um bilhete.

"_Cara pessoa especial, obrigado por deixar meu velho feliz. Isso é um agradecimento, espero que goste!_

_Ass.: Okumura Rin._"


End file.
